


An Impossible Thing Before Lunch.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Archive Of Our Own Anthropomorfic
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Microfic, People In Chat Made Me Do This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I BLAME YOU ALL. YOU PEOPLE IN THE AO3 BIRTHDAY CHAT. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THIS IS YOUR FAULT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Thing Before Lunch.

"I can't let you do that, fandom," the HAL 9000 intoned mournfully.

"Eh," AO3 ticky-boxed. "I'll just backdate to before you were born."


End file.
